


Please Come Back

by Kytodorevii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angst, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Can't think of anymore tags so.., Clueless Love, Consent Issues, Crying Eren Yeager, Depressed Eren Yeager, Divorce, Drug Abuse, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, EREN IS RAPED, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Loves Levi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuklo was forced into somewhat participating, Levi Loves Eren, Levi cares about Eren, Levi is a lawyer, Married Couple, Mental Instability, Multi, Rape, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), coping mechanisms gone wrong, fianceswithbenefits??, levi hates eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/pseuds/Kytodorevii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger couldn't keep his ass to himself. Levi Ackerman has had enough of Eren's shit. He absolutely can't stand the teal eyed fucker, he used to be absolutely in love with. Will Eren be able to redeem himself? <br/>*Discontinued til further notice or hiatus I don’t know*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. So I had to write it down and post it 08/28

“Oh god! Levi yes! Right there!” Eren moaned, his back arching.

 

Levi tried so hard to be turned on, but he was so fucking disgusted with the brunette beneath him. He remembered when those turquoise eyes used to be able to lure him in and turn him on, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case anymore. Levi tried so hard to get rid of the hopeless thoughts running through his head. He could continue to fuck Eren.. It was easy, right? Just don’t think about it, he told himself.

 

God, but he couldn’t quit thinking about it. He absolutely hated Eren’s guts. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to pretend to be in love with him, he just didn’t want his life to be like this anymore. He needed to get the hell away from the brunette with the turquoise eyes.

 

“L-Levi! I’m going to come! Oh my! Hngh!” Eren screamed, his sweaty hair covering his closed eyes slightly. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and when he felt Levi stiffen, he opened them to look at the distraught face in front of him. “L-Levi.. Are you.. Okay..?” He whispered.

 

“Cut!” The director called out, rushing over to the pair.

 

Levi sat up and wrapped his lower half with a towel that was handed to him. He sat on the very edge of the bed, farthest from Eren, while Eren just took the bed sheet and wrapped himself up too, staring at his hands in what seemed to be shame. It was his fault after all.

 

“Levi. We’ve gone through this scene six times! What’s wrong this time?” Erwin asked, crossing his arms. He was fed up with Levi’s bullshit. He was an amazing actor, but lately he just.. Wasn’t at his best.

 

“It’s not my fault, I can’t get my fucking dick up. Every time I look at him, I get nauseous and just want to be as far away from him as possible.” Levi growled, not caring that Eren heard. After all, he reminded Eren every day of how much he hated him.

 

“Well, aren’t you guys married? Are you guys having trouble in paradise? Do you guys need to see a psychologist?” Erwin didn’t really care, but he wanted his fucking movie finished. They just needed the sex scenes and then they’d be completed!

 

“Unfortunately we are married.” Levi snapped harshly. He got up and left without a word. While Erwin shook his head and Eren still kept his head hung low. It was all his fault.

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi.. Please.. Can’t we just try?” Eren whispered, holding onto Levi’s arm. He didn’t want the raven-haired man to walk away from him. He still loved him, after all.

 

“Are you serious, Eren? I don’t want you anywhere near my bed. Every single fucking time I look at you, I remember the time I walked in on you riding that stupid horse face Jean. I’ve hated you ever since!” Levi snapped, yanking his arm away from Eren. He couldn’t deal with his shit tonight.

 

“You cheated on me too, Levi! This.. You got back at me, okay? I haven’t been with anyone else. Why can’t we just try to get better? Please Levi don’t leave me..” Eren sobbed, not being able to stop the tears anymore. He hadn’t meant to do what he did.. He was so fucking stupid.

 

“Oh.. Really Eren? Do you remember why I cheated on you? Because I caught you with that bastard! I was completely fucking heartbroken! I was intoxicated and yes I screwed Petra! But what fucking excuse did you have, huh? You were so fucking sober.” Levi hissed, his usual silver eyes turning black with anger. He never wanted to see Eren again.

 

“Levi.. I know. I know what I did was unforgivable, but Levi I love you. I truly do. I was so stupid, I.. Levi.. What can I do for you to forgive me?” Eren whispered, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

 

“Wow.. Yeah, you were so damned stupid. Did riding his cock satisfy you, Eren? Hmm? I truly want to know. Did being a filthy whore make you happy? And as for forgiving you, unfortunately you’d have to die for that because I will never forgive you. I fucking hate you!” Levi glared at the crying fucker. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. He was so fucking done.

 

“No.. He didn’t satisfy me. Only you can, Levi..” Eren sniffled, wiping at his eyes, looking down in shame once more. He certainly acted like a whore back then. He totally deserved all of this. He had ruined a perfect four year marriage and for what? For one stupid lay that meant absolutely nothing. Now.. Now he was losing the love of his fucking life.

 

“Damn straight only I can satisfy you and that sucks for you because if that’s the case, then you’re screwed. You will never be happy without me, Eren. I hope you know how terribly **you** fucked us up. I gave up everything for you. We were high school sweethearts, for fuck’s sakes! But you.. God.. You had to turn out to be a filthy whore. I hope you fucking rot in hell.” Levi spat at the kid with disgust, turning on his heel to his room. He had to pack his suitcases so he could leave this shitty fucker behind once and for all.

 

All Eren could do was nod at everything that was thrown at him. Levi was absolutely right. They had been together for six years and married for two when Eren began cheating on him. Unfortunately Levi just found out about it.. Well caught him in the act three months ago. He truly didn’t know what he had, until it was all fucking crumbling in front of his eyes.

 

Eren walked over to the dining room table and sat down, hiding his face in his hands. The tears wouldn’t fucking stop and they needed to! God dammit they fucking needed to! Eren wiped at his eyes and looked at the neatly piled up pieces of paper in front of him. With a shaky hand, he picked up the pen and he signed his name, _Eren Ackerman_. They were now officially divorced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren say their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously have no fucking self control. I had to write this and post it. Ugh.. Someone fucking help me. Oh.. There's smut in this.. Umm.. It's kind of brutal.. So warning there? God.. The sex is meant to hurt Eren. So if you don't like that.. Then sorry. I didn't really go through this to make sure everything was perfect.. So please forgive any mistakes and point them out, if you can. Thanks!

Eren made his way to Levi’s room. That room used to be his as well, but once Levi had found him and Jean together, he was kicked out. So for the past few months, he’s been sleeping in their guest room. A few of those nights, Eren really contemplated just marching into the room and telling Levi that he deserved to be there because it had been his for the past two years, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. 

When Levi had caught him and Jean together, Eren had felt so damned guilty. He could basically see and feel Levi’s heart break right in front of his eyes. When Levi marched into their bedroom and pulled Eren off of Jean to punch the other man square in the face. Eren had freaked out. He had started sobbing and already begging for forgiveness, but Levi looked down on his naked form in disgust and told him to get the hell out of the house. 

He did leave. Sadly the only person he could stay with for a few days was Jean. He spent a week with said fucker, for a week before he decided he had given Levi enough time to recover from the shock and pain he had clearly cost him. When he had though.. Levi was so cold towards him. Levi wouldn’t even look at him for the longest time and when he spoke. There was absolutely no hint of the love they once shared. 

Eren closed his eyes and sighed, hoping that the memories would fade from his mind. He knocked lightly on Levi’s door and when he heard the “What the fuck do you want?” come from the other side of the door, he opened it as quietly as he could, staring down at his socked feet. “I.. I signed the papers, Levi. We.. We’re divorced.” 

“Thank fuck. Took you long enough, Brat. I’ve been waiting for a month for those. What the hell even took you so long? Thought we could fix this?” Levi turned away from his zipped up suitcase to look over at Eren, his face scrunching up in disgust. 

“Uh.. Levi.. You know how I feel.. You know I tried.” Eren whispered, a stray tear running down his blotchy cheek. 

“You left for a fucking week with that.. That bastard.. Did you expect me to call you and tell you to come home? For all I know you were screwing him while you were gone. This.. We would’ve never been able to fix this after that.” Levi spat, looking away from Eren. He still felt so fucking hurt. Being in the same fucking vicinity as the kid made his skin crawl. He just wanted to fucking hurt him. Maybe squeeze the life out of him, by choking him. 

“Levi, I told you.. I didn’t.. I didn’t sleep with him after.. After that.. I wouldn’t hurt you again. I thought you needed space, that’s why I left and after what you said..” The brunette choked out, his throat closing up from the anxiety he was starting to feel. He was going to be alone after this.

“Oh please. Before I made my presence known, it looked like you were having fun. Maybe you guys finished up your fucking at his place. Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. We’re done and I fucking hate you. I never want to see you again and that’s why I’m moving across country. Eren, don’t you dare try to follow me or look for me. I don’t want to even remember knowing you. I just wish.. God.. Fuck.. I just wish the past eight years wouldn’t have happened.” Levi sighed, shaking his head. 

“I understand, Levi. I promise, I won’t bother you ever again.” Eren cried. His face was in his hands and his shoulders were trembling from the force it took him just not to be too loud. Levi had gotten tired of his sobbing long ago. 

“For fuck’s sakes, Kid.. Get your shit together. You can continue being a little slut once I’m gone. Isn’t that what you wanted? You can even marry that dumbass you wanted a few months ago.” Levi groaned, starting to get pissed off. Why couldn’t Eren shut his door and walk his pretty ass into his own room. 

“I never wanted him! I just.. I.. Levi.. I don’t know why I did it..” Eren screamed, so exasperated with this shit. He just wanted Levi back.. 

“Oh.. Really? Hmm.. Come here, Eren.” Levi smiled, holding his hand out towards the man still slouched by the door. 

Eren sniffed and made his way towards Levi slowly, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, looking like a vulnerable child. 

“Oh, look at you.. You’re wonderful at following orders, Eren. Maybe I should’ve ordered you not to be a slut back then, maybe you would’ve listened.” Levi sneered, pulling Eren by the waist flush against the first boner he’s had in forever. Maybe it was the freedom or the fact that he really wanted to hurt Eren in the worst possible way.

Eren gasped and automatically wrapped his arms around Levi. He wasn’t exactly sure what his now.. Ex husband was doing, but he knew that whatever it was. He deserved it. It was most likely a punishment Levi himself would deliver to the vulnerable brunette. 

The raven pushed the suitcase off his bed and onto the floor, to lift Eren up onto his bed. He worked quickly at removing the kid’s clothes, until he was seated in the middle of the large bed naked with his arms once again around his torso. His bright turquoise eyes were fixed on Levi, watching his every move. He now had an idea of what Levi was doing. One quick fuck before he left. He knew just how to hurt Eren and the brunette didn’t blame him one bit. 

Levi glared at Eren’s naked form, images of how he rode Jean the way he had rode him once, made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. Levi removed his tie and white button up, making quick work of his belt to pull them down and off. He got on the bed and made his way towards Eren. He was going to hurt the boy like he hurt him and he would fucking enjoy every god damn second of it. 

Levi pushed the brunette back, causing the boy to automatically spread his legs like the whore he was. “Damn kid. Seems like you’ve had so much damned practice. You spread your legs this easily for him too?” Levi mocked, landing a few slaps to the kid’s outer thighs. 

Eren stared blankly at the ceiling once he was where Levi wanted him. They hadn’t had sex since the cheating incident and Eren wasn’t too sure what to do. What he was allowed to do. So he lied there, waiting for direction from Levi. He knew he was at least hard, but he knew this wouldn’t be about pleasure. “Yes, Levi. I did.” Eren confirmed. 

“That’s what I thought. Maybe instead of an actor, you should quit and work at a brothel. You’d be so good at it with those pretty big eyes. You had me fooled once. I thought you actually cared about me, but I was wrong, wasn’t I?” Levi laughed, there was absolutely know humor in the laugh though. It was almost creepy. 

“No.. You weren’t wrong.” Eren whispered. His heart ached because the thought that Levi actually thought he never cared.. Was terrible. He had cared, he still cares.. 

“If I weren’t wrong, you wouldn’t have been a little slut. You had your cunt fucked so many times, didn’t you? How many men did you cheat on me with, Eren?” Levi asked, actually curious.

Eren turned his head to look anywhere but at Levi, tears forming and spilling once more. He let out a choked sob before he could actually speak; afraid of what Levi might actually do to him. “I cheated on you with four people.” 

“Oh.. So you really got around, hmm? Was my cock not enough? Not pretty enough? What made you cheat on me, Eren?” Levi husked, gripping onto Eren’s hips tight enough to bruise as he made his way in between the slut’s legs. He pressed the long tan legs to the brunette’s stomach and made the kid hold onto them nice and tightly so they wouldn’t move. His entire bottom half was completely exposed to Levi. 

“You were enough.. Your cock was pretty.. I just.. I don’t know.. I.. One thing lead to another and I was addicted or something.. I couldn’t leave.. I wanted to Levi, but I couldn’t..” Eren cried, holding his legs in place tightly. 

“I think you’re a liar. You just wanted to be a slut, Eren. If that’s what you wanted, we could’ve worked things out. But you went and did this on your own. You broke me and ruined me. You were fucking waiting to get caught, weren’t you? You wanted freedom and here it is, Baby. You get all the damn freedom you fucking want now.” Levi growled, placing the tip of his leaking cock against Eren’s tight heat. Since Eren loved being a little slut, Levi decided he would fuck him dry. The little shit deserved it. 

“No.. No.. Levi.. I know I hurt you and I’m so fucking sorry.. So.. Sorry. I don’t want to be free. I want you..” Eren squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back slightly, trying to stop his crying. 

“Well, I sadly.. Don’t want you anymore, Eren. After this, I’m leaving. You fucking remember that.” Levi growled, sliding half his cock inside Eren in one swift movement. Eren felt so damn tight and since they were having sex with no lubricant, he had to thrust harshly to get his cock to slide. It felt so fucking good and he didn’t know why the brunette was so tight. He was a whore, shouldn’t he be a little looser? 

Eren cried out in pain, digging his nails into his own thighs. He tried breathing through the burn, but it was terrible because they weren’t using lubricant and he knew that Levi wanted to hurt him, but his words were enough the least the fucker could do was make the fucking a little bit easier on him. 

Levi snapped his hips in harsh motions into the boy beneath him. His moans and groans getting louder because he was frustrated. So damn frustrated because he hated the kid.. But his heart fluttered at the first intimate contact they had made. Things aren’t supposed to be like this. He can’t love the guy that broke him. He just can’t! But his heart still beat for Eren and he hated it. He just wanted to sob and go fucking kill himself. 

After a few minutes of agonizing pain, Levi began to ram inside Eren’s tight channel, abusing his prostate with every thrust. Eren began to moan loudly and scream for Levi not to stop. Not wanting Levi to stop fucking him because he needed this. He needed this to remember what he had fucked up. 

“I fucking hate you, Eren. God, I hate you and your slutty cries,” Levi cried out in repeat. He continued to abuse Eren’s heat, his thrusts slamming into Eren faster and harder. He wanted the fucker to hurt. 

Eren kept crying out praises to Levi. He was too lost in the haze of sex and Levi’s perfect dick. It almost felt like they were in high school again, losing their virginity together. The happiness they had felt back then.. Eren wished they could have it back.. God.. Why was he so fucking stupid?

After a few minutes Levi’s thrusts began to become more disjointed and he pulled out of Eren with a squelch, causing Eren to wince at the raw feeling. Levi grabbed Eren by his locks of hair and pulled him up so he sat up. He began to jerk himself and Eren off to completion, making sure to come all over the brunette’s chest and face. Once he finished, he sat back, admiring all of the white splattered all over Eren. It almost looked like a work of art. “Wow.. You truly look like a slut, Eren. Well.. I should be off now. Thanks for the quick fuck.” Levi said, hopping off the bed to clean himself up. He pulled his clothes back on and grabbed his suitcase to walk out and leave Eren alone on the bed. 

Eren lied back down once Levi left, he curled up in the fetal position and began to sob at how fucking worthless he felt. Levi had just left with nothing else to say.. Eren felt sick to his stomach and he shivered, feeling really cold now that the warmth of Levi was gone. All of the stickiness all over his body was beginning to dry and he just wanted to shower and clean up, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. So, he fell asleep in that position. 

While Levi was making his way to the airport to finally leave this shitty place once and for all, he sighed heavily. The guilt at what he had just done finally settling in. He shouldn’t have hurt Eren the way he had, but what could he do now? What was done.. Was done.. He wasn’t about to call Eren and apologize, afraid that Eren, himself, might actually convince him to stay. He needed to leave and forget about Eren. He needed to forget the bright turquoise eyes that he was still so damn crazy for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Basically how Levi and Eren met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I have changed this.. I'm just going to do a few flashbacks here and there instead of starting from how they met. I just couldn't get into it and was having a really hard time writing. So, please don't get mad and if this doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll just delete this entire chapter. Thanks!

**_High school_ **

****

Eren was running through the hallway. He was late and it was his first day of high school! Why did he forget to set his fucking alarm! Ugh! He had like twenty missed calls from his friends, they had made plans to meet in the morning to explore the school, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen anymore.

 

Eren kept running, he was looking for the damned office, but he’s been running in a fucking circle. He knows that he’s passed that stupid brown trashcan six times! Why was he so stupid sometimes?

 

“Oi, do you need help or somethin’?” a kid, who was standing at his locker, asked. He had a really thick foreign accent; one Eren couldn’t say he’s ever really heard before.

 

Eren walked over to the short boy and smiled nervously, “Uhh.. Yeah, sort of. You know where the office is?”

 

“Mmm.. Yeah, hold up.” The boy said, rummaging through his locker, seeming to be looking for something. “Aha!” He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes to stuff them in his pocket. “Okay, come on let’s go.” He said, taking Eren’s hand in his to lead him to the shitty office.

 

Eren awkwardly stared at their hands. Well, was this kid like gay or something? Why the hell did he take his hand? It’s not like he was some five-year old, waiting to be handed off to his mommy.

 

“Jesus Christ, Brat. I’m not going to fucking rape you. It’s just holding your hand, at least I’m not shoving my tongue down your throat or trying to fuck you right here in the hallway.” The raven scoffed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t see the big deal.

 

“It’s just.. Why are you holding my hand? And wait.. Are you gay then..?” Eren asked a bit too loudly. Not that he really meant to, he just hadn’t really ever met a gay person before. He didn’t have anything against them either he was just curious.

 

“Wow. Straight to the point, I see. Yeah, I’m gay and you’re some hottie. So maybe I wanted to hold your hand. I doubt you’d let me give you a blowjob. Unless you were offering..?” He looked over at a blushing Eren and shook his head. This kid was too fucking easy.

 

“No.. Uhh.. I’m not gay, but you can hold my hand if you want.. Uhh.. No, no blowjobs..” Eren squeaked nervously. God this fucking kid scared him.

 

“Yeah, well.. Come find me later, yeah? I’d like to get to know you in more ways than one, if you know what I mean. You may not be gay, but I’ll convert you. I always get what I want in the end.” The raven winked, before he let go of his hand and left.

 

Eren looked around sort of stunned, just now realizing that they had made it to the office. Some weird secretary looked over at him, looking way too bored to actually enjoy her job.

 

“Need something, Kid?” she asked, popping the gum she was chewing. She had short gray hair and bright blue eyes, hidden beneath round glasses. She looked to be quite short as well.

 

“Uhh.. Yeah.. I’m not sure what my schedule is..” Eren leaned over the front desk.

 

“Name?”

 

“Eren Yeager.”

 

“Ahh.. One second,” she grumbled out with an overdramatic hair flip.

 

Eren was lost in thought as he waited for his schedule to be handed to him. The entire encounter with that kid was really weird. He couldn’t recall ever being talked to like that. Wasn’t that kid his age? He looked younger, but he had a pack of smokes.. So, he must be his age, right? Also the way he talked.. That accent did something to his libido, but he wasn’t gay. There was no way. He was always interested in girls, so there was definitely no way. Plus, his homophobic father would probably kill him.

* * *

 

“Eren, where the hell were you?” Mikasa said as she tackled Eren with a large bear hug.

 

“Mikasa! Stop! I woke up late is all,” Eren grumbled, trying to pull Mikasa off of him. They were at lunch and he didn’t need everyone to give him weird looks or tell that his ‘girlfriend’ was sexy. She most definitely wasn’t his girlfriend, she was like a sister to him and it would be so fucking weird if he ever dated her.

 

“Eren, don’t gotta be rude. I was just worried is all,” Mikasa said, pinching Eren’s arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Eren. They all had greasy pizza and a small salad. Apparently that was supposed to be a proper lunch for high school students. Eren got better shit in elementary school.

 

“I need you to meet my half brother. His mom died a few months ago, so he lives with us now. Don’t be judgmental guys. Seriously. He’s small, but he’ll fucking kick all of your asses,” Mikasa said, eyeing the entire group which consisted of Armin (blonde coconut hair, sky blue eyes and could pass as Krista’s twin), Krista (just look at Armin.. Seriously), Ymir (brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes with a permanent bitch face), Jean (brown eyes, horse face, two-toned blonde hair), Marco (big brown eyes, freckles, dark brown hair), Reiner (buff blonde, blue eyes), Bertolt (tall tree, brown hair, green eyes), Connie (brown hair, shaved head, jackass and clown of the group), Sasha (brown hair, brown eyes, eats A LOT), and finally Eren.

 

“Whatever. He’s not gay or anything is he?” Connie said trying to make a joke.

 

Mikasa snapped her head to where he was and glared at him, “He is gay and you will not make fun of him for it, ya hear?” Mikasa snapped at Connie and then eyed the rest of the group. “If I hear anything about him, I will personally kick all of your asses. He’s had a hard life because of this shit and he doesn’t need anymore shit from anyone else.”

 

“Agreed,” Armin said, everyone nodded in agreement and then went back to eating their lunch.

 

“Kasa, does he have an undercut?” Eren asked quietly, not really wanting anyone else to hear.

 

“Yeah.. Why? You seen him?”

 

“Yeah.. Uhh.. It was weird. He like.. Hit on me?” Eren whispered, mortified. So that kid was **her** brother?

 

“Eren.. Seriously, just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he hits on everyone. I thought you’d be the least judgmental since you’re one of the sweetest people here. Ugh..” Mikasa said shaking her head. She wanted both of her best friends to make her brother feel good here, but if Eren was already making up shit or feeling uncomfortable because he’s gay, then this would never work out.

 

“No.. Mikasa.. He reall-.”

 

“Seriously, Eren.. You’re my best friend and I love you, but you have to quit over exaggerating.”

 

“Bu-.. Ugh.. Yeah. Sorry.” Eren said, rolling his eyes. Why didn’t she fucking believe him? He had nothing against gay people.. He wasn’t like his father.

 

“Meet me after school guys. He doesn’t have this lunch, so you guys can meet him then. See ya.” Mikasa said, as she got out of her seat to go talk to her friend Annie (blonde bun, blue eyes, resting bitch face), who was waiting for her to go outside so they could play volleyball.

* * *

 

It was now the end of the school day. Eren was making his way outside where he spotted Mikasa through the school window. He had a blue lollipop in his mouth. He stole it from his science teacher. Oops.

 

Eren could see the short boy, standing next to Mikasa. He had one hand in his black hoodie, while he had a cigarette in between his pointer and middle finger. He could see the short kid take a large drag and then blow the smoke out. Then he offered it to Mikasa who shook her head, her face squinting in disgust. He didn’t even know Mikasa had a half brother. She never mentioned him.

 

“Hey, Eren!” Mikasa said, once she saw him.

 

“Hey, Mika,” Eren smiled. He felt so nervous, his hands were getting all sweaty and he wasn’t even sure why.

 

“This is my half brother, Levi!” Mikasa said, nodding over to Levi, who just stood there eyeing Eren with a smirk plastered all over his face.

 

“Levi this is my friend, Eren! The one I’ve been telling you about,” Mikasa smiled, almost too sweetly. She wrapped an arm around Eren and held him close.

 

“Kasa! Quit!” Eren grumbled, pushing her away from him. He didn’t want to look like a total loser with this really cool kid in front of him.

 

“Ahh, so your name is, Eren? Not bad.” Levi said, looking Eren up and down. “Those jeans make your ass look great and the way you suck on that lolli.. Mmmm.” Levi deadpanned, blowing out more cigarette smoke.

 

“Levi!” Mikasa squealed, her eyes turning very wide. She didn’t think Levi would straight out say something like that. Especially to her best friend, who was as straight as a ruler. “Stop messing with my friends!”

 

“What? It was a compliment. He let me hold his hand earlier,” Levi told her, turning slightly to wink at Eren.

 

“Wait! So.. I’m sorry for not believing you, Eren!” Mikasa cried and then turned to glare at Levi, “Stop! Eren isn’t gay. Like at all.. He only likes girls.”

 

“Yeah, I thought I only liked girls too, until I saw gay porn. Then, I knew I wanted cock up my ass and in my mouth,” Levi shrugged. That kid wasn’t straight. He wouldn’t blush or act all weird around him otherwise. If he were truly straight, he would’ve punched Levi in the face. At first, Levi had been messing with the kid, but when he didn’t pick a fight. He knew the kid was interesting, plus those fucking eyes. They were phenomenal. He fucking wanted the kid with the turquoise eyes by his side and he would have it dammit!

 

“I’m not gay!” Eren yelled, making everyone around them turn to give him odd looks. Shit. He covered up his blushing face, trying to hide. This was so fucking embarrassing!

 

“Ugh, whatever. Just, shut up you too. Levi and I are having a Halloween party at our place tomorrow. Come over. We’ll play games and have a lot of junk food and some healthy snacks thanks to Levi, as well as scary movies! It’ll be great!” Mikasa squealed, jumping up and down.

 

“Okay, cool. I’ll be there. Need me to bring anything. Oh and where's everyone else?” Eren asked, looking around them. The usual gang wasn’t there.

 

“Oh.. Yeah, you were pretty fucking late. Do you not own a watch? Everyone went home already and Connie and Jean have detention. Apparently they set their Science class on fire by accident,” Mikasa laughed, while Levi snorted and shook his head. “Oh, bring soda for us and tea for Levi.”

 

Eren nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I have to head home. You know how my dad is if I don’t arrive on time. So, I’ll see you guys at the party.” Eren sighed and once the two raven haired teens said their goodbyes. He made his way home. 

* * *

 

It took Eren ten minutes to get home. He only lived a few blocks away from school and his father always made him walk. Apparently he didn’t want his son to be a “lazy motherfucker” and refused to allow him on the bus. Not that Eren really minded, he loved to walk and look around the neighborhood. There were so many cherry blossom trees surrounding the sidewalks. He loved when the flowers would fall over him or create a flowery pathway.

 

He noticed that his father’s truck wasn’t in the driveway. He wasn’t positive if it was a good thing or not, but it had felt like a good day. He just hoped that the office never called his father, letting him know he arrived late. He’d surely get yelled at and smacked for his tardiness.

 

“Please mom. Let today be a good day. Don’t let him lay a hand on me,” Eren whispered, as he looked up at the bright sunny sky. After a few minutes, he sighed and headed inside his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's life after the divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Yeah, finally.. Umm.. I didn't really edit it so it might be very badly written. LOL Uhh.. There's smut in this, it fucking sucks and it's not very descriptive. I'm tired so I didn't put much effort into it. Plus I hate writing smut that isn't Levi and Eren. This chapter just sucks. So.. Read on if you want.

“So, Eren let me take you out today. What do you say?” Xavi Inocencio winked, standing across from Eren’s desk, lazily propping himself up on his elbows.

 

They were at work and it had been exactly six months since he and Levi divorced. Everyone who knew about their divorce was tired of his bitching and kept telling him to move on, but he didn’t feel ready. He truly missed Levi and what they had. He hadn’t even really spoken to Jean since that day. He just couldn’t look at him or anybody he slept with the same. Honestly he was terribly lonely. “Come on. I’m not taking no for an answer,” the man sang the last part.

 

Eren had even quit acting because it reminded him too much of Levi and instead did some short online classes and ended up working for the Police force. It was very easy, especially with the schooling he had done after high school when he wasn’t sure what he wanted to go into yet.

 

“Xavi, seriously? You know I’m not ready. Quit asking,” Eren smiled politely, ducking his head in hopes that Xavi would leave. He really liked the blue-eyed blonde, but he was very persistent and he just didn’t know when the man would quit. Plus it was highly inappropriate. Xavi was technically his boss and he almost always did the man’s paperwork.

 

He just didn’t see why the man had to leave him lovely notes telling him how beautiful he looked and how he would like to make him his. The man was just very flattering and smooth and obviously quite sexy, the man worked out a lot. He had the body of a sex god. Not like Levi though, but the man was his type and he wouldn’t deny that lately he truly had been eyeing the man. He just felt so alone and like he needed someone, at least for one night.

 

“Come on, Eren. You’ve been working here for about four months and I have been asking almost everyday. When will you give in?” Xavi smiled, reaching out to push a lock of hair behind the brunette’s ear.

 

“Will you never give up if I don’t say yes?” Eren asked, leaning back against his office chair and crossing his arms over his chest, arching his thick brow in question.

 

“Never, Ackerman,” the blonde, leaned back, looking far too amused with a small smirk.

 

Yes, Ackerman. Eren could never muster the courage to remove the last name he loved so much. It haunted him every single day, reminding him of what he had. But he just couldn’t let the name go. He found it so much better than his own and he wouldn’t get rid of it so easily.

* * *

 And that’s how Eren found himself at a small, quiet restaurant a few hours later. He was sitting across from Xavi, who was dressed in a beautiful dark gray suit with a black tie and a silver watch complimenting the entire outfit.

 

Eren lifted his wine glass filled with some type of rose colored wine and swirled the wine inside, watching the small tornado inside the cup form and die down before taking a small sip. Man, was the wine so fucking delicious. It was the best he’s ever had, although he wasn’t surprised. Levi was always the one that bought the expensive wine, while he went for the cheap kind since he knew nothing about them.

 

“So, are you enjoying our date, Eren?” Xavi asked as he discretely eyed the brunette up and down. Eren looked so damn sexy. He had on some tight dress pants that really showed off his curvy ass and a wine colored dress shirt with a black jacket over top. He had a necklace hidden under his shirt, but Xavi already knew what the necklace contained-Eren and his ex husband’s old wedding bands.

 

He had heard of the young man’s divorce and he knew that Eren was having a hard time dealing with it, but he truly wanted the young man for himself. He wasn’t sure how the relationship had ended nor would he ask because he just wanted to get to know Eren. _The real Eren_. Of course, he also wanted the young man writhing beneath him in pleasure. Ever since the brunette had started working for him, he couldn’t quit imagining the brunette lying naked against his desk, with his long tan legs spread wide open waiting to be devoured. It was an image that just needed to be fulfilled.

 

“Actually.. I really am. Thank you, Xavi. The food and wine were wonderful and of course I had great company as well,” Eren blushed, looking down at his lap. He didn’t know how to behave on a date, he’d never really been unless it was with Levi and they rarely got to from how much they worked.

 

“I really am glad that you’ve enjoyed the evening, but really. Now that we’ve finished eating, tell me about yourself, Eren. What brought you into working into the police force? Who is Eren?” Xavi, laced his fingers together, setting them over the table as he lazily leaned back, stroking Eren’s leg with his foot under the table.

 

Eren blushed a deeper red and looked over at his boss. Was his boss trying to play _footsie_ with him?

 

Eren leaned forward and took a large gulp of his wine. He could do this. He would talk about himself and maybe just maybe go home with this sexy guy.

 

“Well, I went into the Force because acting was sort of mine and my ex husband’s thing. It just.. It got to be too much, especially after the divorce and I wasn’t in a good place. I mean.. I’m not entirely, but I think that since quitting, I’ve becoming a bit better with myself. Anyway, uh if I never went into acting, I would’ve joined the force sooner. It was something I was always interested in, but my husband went for acting so I did as well. Oh, did I forget to mention that him and I were high school sweethearts? Oh! What am I saying, you don’t want to know about that!” Eren basically rambled. He was too nervous, even with the multiple glasses of wine he had already in his system. He just couldn’t relax for some reason.

 

“I really don’t mind, Eren. I mean that relationship is in the past, correct? I wont be murdered for dining a man that’s already taken? Because if so, I will have to leave. For my safety of course,” Xavi smirked, running a hand through his neatly combed hair. Making sure to run his leg up higher over Eren’s to make sure the brunette knew he was just joking. He didn’t really mind a challenge, but he was mostly sure the brunette was definitely single.

 

Eren burst out laughing, slapping a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. Why was he being so damn loud? “No, you wont have to worry. Seriously. I’ve been so alone, Xavi. I haven’t heard from my ex since the divorce either. So, let’s just cut to the chase.” Eren crossed his arms once he had his erratic emotions under control and looked Xavi in the eye, “Look.. Are you taking me to your place or not? I just want to be fucked up against a wall if I’m being honest and I’m not really looking for anything more.” What the hell was wrong with him? It was probably all of that damn wine making him blurt out everything that popped up in his head! And of course he was also trying to get the subject off of Levi. He didn’t need to talk about him during _his_ date.

 

“Damn Ackerman. If I’m being honest, I’m looking for something more, but I’m willing to compromise. Also, how the hell am I supposed to say no to that?” Xavi stood from his chair and extended out a hand to take Eren’s. He couldn’t believe his luck. Eren was fucking perfect. The brunette had obviously been through shit with his ex, but man was the other guy so unlucky for letting this nice piece of ass go. Eren was fucking feisty and he couldn’t wait to make him scream his name like a fucking mantra.

* * *

 

 Eren was pressed up against a dark hallway, laughing because Xavi had literally dropped every piece of decoration hanging from the wall when he slammed the brunette against it. There was glass everywhere and the blonde was whining at whether he should actually clean it or just fuck the sexy male that was already half undressed.

 

Literally, once they had parked in the garage, the clothes had begun to come off slowly, while the two males tried to devour one another’s tongue.

 

“How about.. You just fuck me on your bed. Sex against a wall sounds painful and if one of us slips we’ll get cut by the glass,” Eren pouted as he ran a hand through the blonde’s silky hair.

 

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right. One of my maids will get it later. I’d rather enjoy my night with you,” Xavi smiled mischievously before lifting up the brunette by the ass, chuckling at the adorable squeal the other male let out from the sudden lift.

 

Eren wrapped his legs around his boss and began to trail kisses down his neck, leaving a few bites here and there. He couldn’t believe just how strong the blonde was. He really hadn’t been expecting it, but then again Levi had been short and could also lift the brunette up easily for a long period of time without getting tired.

 

“Before anything happens, you do have condoms and lube, right?” Eren asked as he began to nibble against the man’s earlobe.

 

“What kind of a person would I be without those? If I’m honest, I actually bought some once you agreed, hoping that I’d get lucky,” Xavi chuckled, trying to hide his blush from the brunette.

 

“Well, then I guess we’d better get going, hmm?” Eren husked against the blonde’s ear, before nipping at it and hopping off of the man once they had arrived in his room. He quickly began to undress the other male. He just wanted the guy’s cock if he was being honest. It had been six damn months since he’s felt any sort of sexual pleasure. He hadn’t even masturbated because every time he had tried, he’d cry from thinking about Levi.

 

“You’re in a hurry,” the other male mumbled tugging down Eren’s pants and boxers. He wasn’t sure if his assistant was just using him or actually liked him. He hoped it was both because if after this the other male ignored him, he’d feel like absolute shit.

 

Eren smiled shyly at the blonde once he was completely exposed. This felt fucking weird. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should be at home. He should be alone. Why was he trying to be happy, when he didn’t deserve it?

 

He felt the blonde’s hands on his waist and he gulped at the thought of the other man touching him. He couldn’t do this. He shouldn’t. No.. What had Levi said? That he was a slut? This was.. This was what he was supposed to be doing. Eren pushed his dark thoughts to the back of his head and stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around the male’s neck, as he bent forward to press his lips to his.

 

He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it in front of his boss. He just felt humiliated. Why had he agreed to something so stupid?

* * *

 

 Eren could feel the nasty sweat running down his back, his hair was matted to his forehead from the amazing sex he was currently having. He wasn’t exactly sure how it had began or how he ended up like this, but it felt good. So damn good.  

 

“Fuck… Hnghh! Xavi, yes!

 

All he could hear were his insanely loud moans and the slapping of skin on skin as he bounced on the other male’s thick shaft. His hands were propped up against Xavi’s chiseled chest and his back was beautiful arched. He could feel himself getting closer to his release, but he just needed the guy to hit that one spot. The spot that Levi had never missed when they had sex. God, how he fucking missed Levi’s cock.

 

“I’m close.. E-Eren.. Fuck!” Xavi panted, as he angled his hips this way and that, trying to hit the brunette’s prostate. He just wanted to make the younger man come all over his chest. He wanted to see the male lost in pleasure. He just wanted to get the man to orgasm.

 

“H-Holy shit! Right… there! Oh.. oh my g-god!” Eren began to scream, as he was lost in the intense pleasure. He could feel a familiar buzz running throughout his entire body and he fucking loved it. He lived for this high.

 

Eren opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them and the sight before him made him fucking cum so hard that he almost blacked out. Xavi looked so fucking wrecked. His hair was disheveled and he was panting and moaning lowly. He could feel the other male’s hips begin to stutter, the faster and harder they slammed into his tight heat. Eren enjoyed the pain of fingernails digging into his hips as he was slammed down harder and harder against the other man’s thickening, throbbing cock.

 

After a few more long seconds, Xavi finally released into the brunette, his body shuttering from the pleasure of finally getting what he wanted. Eren was amazing and even greater in bed than he had ever imagined. If he was being honest, he had masturbated multiple times to the image of Eren riding him. But this.. This had been a thousand times better and he only hoped that it would happen a lot more often.

 

Eren slid forward until the other male’s flaccid cock slid out of him. He laid down next to the man and stared at the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest in discomfort once the high was over. The realization that he had actually slept with his boss finally setting in. What would his coworkers think? What would they say? They’d probably think he was fucking for a promotion. Ugh..

 

“So.. Don’t just lie there.. Was it any good?” Xavi turned to grin at the brunette, running a finger over the male’s chest.

 

“It was.. amazing, Xavi. Umm.. Thanks for.. for that..” Eren grimaced; he was acting all awkward now. The other guy would surely notice and definitely kick him out. What if he was fired? He couldn’t lose this job. It was the only thing that distracted him from his harsh reality.

 

“No need. Seriously.. You want to do this again, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Wonderful..”

* * *

 Once Eren was sure that Xavi had fallen asleep, he slowly uncurled himself from the man’s clutches. He slipped out of bed and slid his boxers and pants on once he found them. Then he slowly tiptoed out the door and to the hallway and garage to retrieve the rest of his clothing.

 

He had waited for an hour after cuddling with the man to leave. He just couldn’t be there anymore. He was drowning in his thoughts and he felt disgusting. This is why he couldn’t date. He couldn’t be with anyone because he was just damaged. He was useless. _He was a slut_.

* * *

 

Eren sat on his bathroom floor leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and scotch in hand. He had gotten home a few minutes ago and the only thing he could think of doing to forget was to drink himself stupid. He couldn’t take this anymore. He needed to do something to fix whatever _this_ was.

 

All he could think about was the way Levi had once looked at him. The way they had fallen in love and how that had lead to a wonderful marriage he had greedily fucked up. He didn’t know what he had, until he fucking lost it all. And all for what? For Jean’s small cock? Jean wasn’t even that great in bed, so he didn’t know why he ruined himself over it.

 

Enough of that shit though. Tomorrow he’d talk to Xavi and explain why he left. Then he’d fucking ask the guy out to forget. To forget Levi and his stupidly gorgeous face. He just needed to start anew and Xavi would be perfect. He had to be because there were no other options. He promised himself that he wouldn’t fuck this up before he passed out where he sat uncomfortably. Only time would tell how royally Eren had just screwed himself over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors or it doesn't make sense, just let me know. Thnx. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Levi's doing, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, but most of them will be. It wasn't edited and I wrote this entire chapter today. I was feeling a bit inspired I suppose. Hope you enjoy.

“Hanji, you have no fucking clue how much I hate everyone. Why the hell are we here?” Levi grumbled, taking a swig of his wine glass.

 

Hanji had convinced him to go to the annual party his office had. He had become a lawyer after he and Eren got a divorce. There was no way in hell he’d ever go into acting again. It would only remind him of Eren and that was too much shit to deal with. He didn’t have the time to even think about Eren. It definitely hurt him every time he thought of those turquoise eyes.

 

“Really, Levi? You said that you’d give this a chance. Plus you’re always cooped up at home. It’s time for you to enjoy living and quit thinking the worst in everything.” Hanji scolded, placing an arm around Levi’s waist to pull him close.

 

“I did give this a chance! Everyone is just getting drunk and acting stupid. Seriously, that bitch over there is drunkenly grinding against Moblit. Doesn’t that bother you?” Levi said, leaning closer to Hanji as he pointed out the slutty redhead, grinding up against Hanji’s assistant.

 

“Why should it bother me? You know we never would’ve worked out. He’s my assistant and he obviously likes people like her,” Hanji let out a long sigh, smiling at the end. “Plus, I have you and you know I love you.”

 

“Tch. I love you too, but I don’t know why the hell I’m here. Can we just go to my place and watch movies? God! Anything is better than this shitty party,” Levi grimaced as someone bumped into him and almost made him spill his drink all over Hanji.

 

“Oh, Levi.. Always the charmer. Way to make me feel so special,” Hanji laughed, covering their mouth to keep it down. “But, I’m glad I met you and actually.. There’s a reason you’re here.”

 

Levi turned to glare at them. “Hanji, what the hell? What the fuck am I here for then? To get laid?” Levi deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure to not spill his drink. He was so unimpressed.

 

Hanji only smiled mischievously and disappeared to who the fuck knows where, causing Levi to groan dramatically and rub at his eyes in exasperation. He just wanted to go home!

 

* * *

 

“So, everybody knows that Levi and I have been together for a few months now. For those who didn’t know.. Well, you guys are all so oblivious! Anyway, that doesn’t matter. Levi? Where’s Levi?” Hanji asked, holding up a microphone. They had changed into a suit while they were gone and were holding a bouquet of roses in their free arm.

 

Someone grabbed Levi and literally pushed him to the front. Where he wiped at his shoulders to get off whatever germs the fucker had off of himself and glared at Hanji. He had no clue what they were doing, but he was feeling ready to punch them in the face.

 

“Oh there you are! Thanks Mark,” Hanji winked at the man that had brought Levi forward, before reaching out a hand to their boyfriend.

 

“What the hell is this?” Levi hissed. He was thinking of ways to murder Mark for even thinking that it was okay to touch him. How dare he! Levi could fire any of their asses and yet they thought it was okay to touch him? He must be drunk because nobody would have ever dared to touch him otherwise.

 

“Levi, don’t be a sourpuss,” Hanji pouted before taking his hand and shoving the microphone into Brenda’s unoccupied hands. They got onto their knees and smiled up at Levi sincerely. “Now, I know that this is sudden, but you’re truly my other half. I haven’t met anyone as grumpy as you and you’re never a delight to be around, but I love you,” Hanji laughed at their jokes and at Levi’s scowling face. Bringing Levi’s hands up to their lips, they kiss them gently, letting his hands drop.

 

“Hanji, you’re fucking embarrassing me right now. We couldn’t have done this at my place? Why the hell are you being so weird?” Levi sighed, watching Hanji carefully. This seemed all too familiar, but he really couldn’t think of the instant he saw this before. It would most likely remind him of Eren that was for sure.

 

Hanji pulled out a small box from their pocket and looked up at Levi nervously, “Uhh.. Will you marry me, Levi?”

 

“Holy shit.. Holy shit, Hanji!” Levi shouted, before walking out the door.

 

Hanji sat there staring at Levi’s retreating ass. It was quite sexy. Wait. She was NOT just rejected! “Hey, don’t run away like a little bitch, Levi!” they yelled out, as they ran after the short man.

 

Everyone just stood there awkwardly. What the hell had just happened? So.. Are they getting married or not? They didn’t understand Levi at all, but everyone let it go and got back to drinking and partying.

* * *

 

“Levi! What the hell? You can’t just do that!” Hanji shouted, tugging Levi around to face them by the shoulder. They were outside and it was pretty dark and honestly cold as fuck.

 

“What the hell was that?” Levi’s voice cracked. All he could think about was the damn romantic dinner he had had for Eren as he proposed to him and how Eren lit up and basically tackled him over with a hug to take the ring from Levi and put it on his own ring finger.

 

“Levi.. I’m not him, you know.. I honestly thought this would be good for us. I mean.. We’ve been together for a while.. You agreed to let me be here for you. I have been. We’ve helped one another when we most needed it. Remember when you went into rehab because all you’d do is drink? God, that whole alcohol poisoning thing scared me and made me realize that I want to spend my life with you. Do you not.. feel the same way..?” Hanji asked.

 

They looked so serious and it was one of the many times that Levi liked them best. They were only serious when shit actually mattered and it made Levi realize that he’d never find anyone better. Shit.. He was stuck with this crazy person and honestly, it didn’t sound so bad.

 

“Hanji.. You’ll never cheat on me, correct?” Levi asked, his hands clenching into fists. He could only stare at their feet. He couldn’t trust himself to look at Hanji in the eye. Not until they answered him. Hopefully it would be the correct answer.

 

“Levi.. Of course. I’d never do that to you. Why do you think I proposed? This is forever, Baby,” Hanji smiled shyly, taking one of Levi’s hands to intertwine their fingers.

 

Levi looked up at Hanji through his eyelashes and nodded. “Fine. Hanji, I will marry you. Give me the fucking ring, already,” Levi smiled, holding his other hand out and posing in a gayish manner, with his hip cocked out.

 

“Oh my god, Levi. You’re so the wife. You’re so demanding already! Hanji cackled as they let Levi’s other hand go to pull out the simple silver engagement ring and slide it onto Levi’s ring finger.

 

“Yeah, gimme that cock, you slut,” Levi deadpanned.

 

“Levi! You’re going to make me pee myself! And wouldn’t you be the slut?” Hanji laughed loudly, crossing their legs so they wouldn’t piss themselves in the middle of the street.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Fuck off. Let’s go home,” Levi scoffed, shaking his head, taking Hanji’s hand to lead them to his car. _One of the best nights of my life, that’s for sure._

* * *

**One year after the divorce**

 

Levi leaned over to press a soft kiss to Hanji’s forehead, before tucking the covers around them. They had the flu and were terribly sick. Levi felt bad because he couldn’t stay. He had to go to work and leave them at home. He’d definitely say screw it all, but unfortunately he had to lead a meeting that was very important.

 

“Levi, I’m okay. Seriously. You go to work. I wish I could go. I know how important this is for our firm. Just.. Be yourself,” Hanji smiled and then frowned. “Actually, be a little nicer. Don’t want them to walk out because you were too blunt.”

 

“Tch. I hate them all. I’d rather stay here with you,” Levi sighed, running his fingers through the brunette’s hair.

 

“Oh, Levi.. Just go before I get you sick too,” Hanji pouted a little, totally taking advantage of the sick card. They loved how loving Levi actually acted and after their proposal, Levi had definitely opened up more and quit drinking completely.

 

“Fine. I’m going,” Levi waved at Hanji before walking out the door and heading to the firm. 

* * *

 

“Levi, sir?” Levi heard his assistant, Petra say, as she gently knocked on his door.

 

“What is it, Petra? I’m quite busy. I have to read through these papers and get them signed before you send them off to John Myers,” Levi said, looking up at Petra briefly before going back to reading the document.

 

“Sir, a Mikasa Ackerman is on the phone.”

 

“What?” Levi snapped his head up to look at Petra and quickly sat back in his chair. This would be interesting. He hasn’t heard from her since the divorce. “What did she want?”

 

“Well, she said that she needed to speak to you urgently and to not ignore her call because she wouldn’t be calling you unless it were important,” Petra smiled gently, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

 

“Fine. Put her through and shut my door. Thanks.” Levi said dismissively, watching as Petra nodded in his direction.

 

  
“What is it Mikasa?” Levi asked into the phone, once her call was transferred over to him.

 

“Look, you asshole. I get what he did to you, but you’re to blame for how he’s acting. You shitty fucker,” Mikasa growled on the other end.

 

“What? Mikasa, what the fuck are you talking about? You really have the nerve to call me after a fucking year,” Levi hissed into the phone. This was going to be a fucking headache. He thought he left all of those shitty brats behind. “How the hell did you get this number, anyway?”

 

“Eren! He isn’t okay. He’s dating some asshole and he-..”

 

“Mikasa, I don’t give a shit who Eren’s dating. It’s his fucking life. Him and I ended for a fucking reason and he isn’t my fucking problem, do you fucking hear me? Quit calling me! I don’t give a shit anymore. Eren is in the past!” Levi shouted, before slamming his phone down. Fuck!

 

He was seething. He didn’t care about Eren! He didn’t give a shit if he was dating. He was engaged for fuck’s sakes! Why should he care? Levi slammed his head down onto his desk, growling in frustration because he was lying to himself. He fucking cared and just hearing that Eren moved on.. He was so fucking jealous, but what he had told Mikasa was true. He and Eren weren’t together. Eren could do whatever he wanted. It actually sort of relieved Levi that Eren was happy with someone else. Maybe they’d be able to give him what Levi never could.

 

* * *

 

Levi slammed his door shut once he made it through his and Hanji’s apartment. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his briefcase onto the floor in front of the door. He had been pissed all day because of the damn news Mikasa had decided to drop on him. All he did was snap at everyone and fucking cost them the damn case because of how annoyed he was with everyone.

 

“Levi? What’s wrong? What the hell is wrong with you?” Hanji asked. They had the blanket draped around their shoulders and their hair were messy, it looked like they had just woken up.

 

“I need a fucking drink! I fucking cost us the damn case, Hanji! God! He’s fucking ruined me, I swear. I cant take this shit anymore. Where the hell did you hide the alcohol?!” Levi shouted at Hanji, unbuttoning his shirt so he could fucking breathe.

 

“Levi, you need to calm down and talk to me. You can’t drink. You’ve done so well these past few months.. Don’t do this to yourself..” Hanji spoke softly, hoping not to piss Levi off. They walked over to him and wrapped him up in a tight hug. “You know you can talk to me..”

 

“He’s seeing someone. He’s fucking seeing someone and I’m so jealous. Fuck, I’m so jealous and I don’t know why! I.. What do I do?” Levi whispered, hugging Hanji back tightly. It was almost as if he was afraid to let go. He needed to stay grounded and Hanji was the only person that could keep him grounded.

 

“Levi.. You guys were together for years! It’s normal to feel this way. I mean.. You still love him and don’t you dare deny it because I know you do. Now, I’m going to ask something, but don’t get mad, okay?” Hanji began to rub Levi’s back soothingly, leading him to the couch so they could sit together.

 

“Fine.. It better not be something stupid or I swear, Hanji..” Levi sighed, glaring at Hanji halfheartedly because he knew they were right. He still loved Eren and he hated himself for it. 

 

“Why didn’t you stay and try to fix things?” Hanji whispered, holding Levi’s hand tightly.

 

“Seriously? He fucking cheated on me.. I fucking.. I caught him.. And that’s all I ever saw when I was with him. I wanted to work things out, but all I could think about was him cheating on me. It was fucking eating me alive.. I had to get out..” Levi whispered, staring at a spot on the floor as he told Hanji things he had kept to himself for so long. “When I left.. I was a terrible person. God.. Hanji, I fucking.. I called him a slut. I _know_ I made him feel like he was useless.. but I kept going. I was becoming something I wasn’t.. Hanji.. I fucked him before I left.. But, it was terrible. I treated him like some cheap whore.. I _fucked_ him like he was some cheap whore.. How do I come back from that? I didn’t even _apologize_. I’m a shitty person. I hurt the love of my life..”

 

“Levi.. What you did sounds terrible, but it’s never too late to apologize.. I mean.. You obviously feel so guilty. So why can’t you call him?” Hanji frowned at Levi, but squeezed his hand to let him know he wasn’t alone in this. Hanji would help in any way they could.

 

“I can’t.. I can’t be dragged back in.. He.. He’s seeing someone and he’s probably happy now. I can’t ruin something else for him. God knows that that’s all I ever fucking did. I was never good enough for him..” Levi leaned against Hanji, hugging them by the waist. He didn’t deserve to talk to the man he had ruined in the end.    


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's life once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God.. I felt like I rushed this so much, but I just want to get to better things. I'm so sorry for this crappy writing. Once again, this wasn't edited. ******************** There's quite a lot of abuse in this, so read if you feel up to it. There's also a mention of rape that won't be detailed until the next chapter, just a forewarning.

Eren and Xavi had been dating for about three months by this point and Eren was pretty happy. It was no whirlwind romance like it once had been with Levi, but things seemed to be turning up for him. He actually felt okay for once and he finally quit thinking of Levi 24/7, but instead only a few times a day. He could tell that that bothered Xavi though, so he really tried to quit thinking about the man that had left him completely broken. He really was trying to move on.

 

“-en.. Hellooo,” Xavi waved his hand in front of Eren’s face. He had been trying to get the brunette’s attention for the past five minutes and he was becoming really annoyed. This happened a lot.

 

“Oh! Xavi, I’m sorry. I was lost in thought I guess. Did you want something?” Eren smiled sweetly at Xavi. They were at the office working late. It had become a routine really. Go to work together, eat lunch together, work late, fuck on Xavi’s desk.. It happened almost every day once they had begun dating.

“Just wanted to let you know that everyone is gone and that you can head back with me now,” Xavi grinned, winking at Eren.

 

“We’re going to get caught, Xavi and what then? I’ll be fired and we won’t be able to see each other as often anymore,” Eren teased, running a finger down Xavi’s firm chest. He really didn’t want to have sex tonight. He was positive couples didn’t have this much sex..

 

“I’m your boss, I’m sure I could put in a word or two, so you wouldn’t get fired. Trust me..” Xavi husked in Eren’s ear. He began to unbutton the brunette’s shirt and pull him close to begin marking his neck with love bites.

 

“Xavi, sto-…” Eren closed his eyes momentarily, allowing Xavi to do whatever he pleased with him. God.. He loved sex, but now it was just.. it was a bit too much. When Xavi got like this it was always love making and never harsh fucking like the first night. He fucking hated it because it reminded him of Levi. Fuck! There he goes again with thinking about Levi. Why the hell can’t he just forget?

 

Eren tried desperately not to cry. He needed to drink. He needed the liquor he hid in a drawer in his desk to forget.. “Xavi wait..” Eren leaned back, pushing on the blonde’s shoulders, so he’d quit kissing and marking him. “We should.. Celebrate because we’ve been dating for a few months. How about a drink?”

 

“You sure about a drink?” Xavi straightened himself out, eyeing the brunette warily. God.. He was in love with Eren, but sometimes he just didn’t understand him. All he ever fucking did was mope around and drink. It was like he was crying out for attention, but Xavi fucking tried giving him all the attention he needed. He just felt used sometimes.

 

“Of course! Here here, hold on!” Eren pulled open the drawer and pulled out the squared bottle of coconut vodka from his desk. He handed over the entire bottle for Xavi to take a swig, before he took it back and downed a few gulps of it himself. He wasn’t done yet though. Once he felt the familiar burn of alcohol in his throat, he decided to take another large gulp full before putting it away.

 

“Jesus, Eren..” Xavi rolled his eyes at Eren’s behavior. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

“Shh.. Come on, Xavi.. Don’t you want me?” Eren teased, wrapping an arm around Xavi’s neck to pull him down into a deep kiss that involved way too much tongue.

 

* * *

 

“Ahh! Shit! Xaviiii!” Eren moaned against his palm. He was lying on Xavi’s desk with his legs spread wide open for Xavi to ‘make love to him’ as he pleased. His shirt was only half off and his hair was a mess from running his hands through his hair constantly. His body was thrumming with pleasure and the buzz from the alcohol definitely intensified the feeling.

 

“Oh fuck Eren.. Look at you.. writhing on my.. cock.. Such a pretty sight..” Xavi breathed in between each slow but hard thrust. He made sure to drive each thrust into the bundle of nerves that had Eren mumbling incoherently.

 

“Hahh! Harder! Harder! Stop.. Loving me.. Just fu.. fuck me…” Eren groaned, sitting up to take matters into his own damn hands. If this guy wasn’t going to fucking touch him how he wanted then he’d fucking do it himself. With that thought in mind, Eren pushed Xavi back a bit harshly so his hard cock would slide out of Eren’s needy heat. Eren whined at the sudden loss, but pushed the stunned man back harder so he’d land in a seated position on the couch behind his desk, usually reserved for clients. Eren proceeded to sit on the man’s lap and grip his member to slide it into himself.

 

Xavi didn’t really know what the hell to say. Eren never really said anything about his love making. He actually thought Eren _liked_ it, but this.. This was just weird. He couldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t hot though because it definitely was, but he was just a bit stunned that Eren had changed so suddenly. Xavi made sure to grip Eren’s hips to hold him in place, but mostly allowed the brunette to do as he pleased, only thrusting up as hard as he could to meet Eren halfway.

 

“Mmmm.. Shit!” Eren moaned loudly, slamming his ass down as hard as he could. He was in a bit of pain, but the pain is what he needed. It helped him forget how he felt about himself. He’d never be good enough for anybody and this was him coping. “Oh god.. Levi!”

 

Eren came untouched, not even realizing that he had said **_his_** name until it was too late. Eren felt the impact of a slap against his cheek, literally making him topple off of the man he had just been riding. Eren immediately pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling his split lip. That hard slap had definitely sobered him up.. What the hell had just happened?

 

“Are you fucking serious?! You fucking say his name while fucking me?! God, how fucking dare you, Eren!” Xavi shouted at a stunned Eren. He was fucking furious, how the hell dare this fucking _slut_ say someone else’s name?! How was this fair to him?

 

“I-I.. Xavi.. I’m so sor-..” Eren began, feeling his lips start to quiver as tears blurred his vision. Why had he been so stupid?

 

“Just shut up! Shut the hell up! Get the fuck out, Eren!” Xavi screamed, glaring at Eren. He couldn’t even stand to look at him! God.. This was just fucking _perfect!_

 

“I.. Xa-..” Eren stood up immediately pulling his boxers and pants up as quickly as he could and then he bolted, not even bothering to put his shoes on, just carrying them. He felt so sick. So fucking sick with himself.

 

Once he made it outside he leaned against a cement beam a few feet away from the doorway, before bending down and emptying the contents of his stomach.

  

* * *

 

Eren made it home that night to greet the bottle of scotch that was waiting for him on his bedside table. He was still sleeping in the guest room even after a year.. How fucking pathetic..

 

Eren got up and grabbed a knife making it to the room that reminded him of Levi.. God.. He fucking loved him so much still.. Why did this fucking hurt? Eren got up onto the bed and began to hysterically cry and scream, mostly because he was drunk, and began to stab the side Levi had once slept on over and over again until he felt sort of better. He tore the ruined bed sheet aside and hugged the pillow that smelled stale but still slightly like Levi or maybe that was just his imagination.. Nonetheless, he ended up sleeping with the pillow against his chest. Holding it for dear life because he couldn’t fucking do this anymore. He needed to find Levi. He needed to fucking feel him again.

  

* * *

 

“Eren, we should talk..” Xavi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t slept over what had happened and he realized that he had fucked up.. He knew Eren wasn’t over Levi, yet he reacted the way he did. He had said he’d give him time, but instead he ended up slapping him for a stupid mistake.

 

“What do you want, Xavi? I’m busy,” Eren’s tone was clipped and annoyed. He didn’t feel like talking to Xavi. Why should he? Sure he had moaned Levi’s name and that was terrible, but he was pretty drunk and it’s not like he _meant_ to.

 

“Look.. Please, Eren.. Don’t end us.. I’m so sorry. What I did was so fucking stupid.. I was not myself and I just.. God, let me make it up to you, please.. please Eren..” Xavi begged, going as far as even kneeling before Eren.

 

“Xavi, get up.. I’m not worth begging for. We should just leave it here. I can’t trust you after that,” Eren said as he looked down at Xavi. He didn’t feel sorry mostly because the idea of finding Levi was stuck in his head. He just didn’t know where to start..

 

* * *

 

“He’s seeing someone.. I.. My friend knows him and told me herself.. I’m sorry, Eren. I just don’t think that you should contact him. He doesn’t care..” Mikasa sighed on the other side of the phone. Her friend was reliable and if she said something, it was mostly fact.

 

“What..? He.. He already moved on..? B-but.. Didn’t I.. mean something..?” Eren whispered into the phone. He couldn’t believe that Levi was already seeing someone new and it was… serious?.. How was this even possible? Had he really meant so little? Was Levi in love with her..? He thought Levi was gay.. How the fuck..?

 

“Eren, don’t hurt yourself anymore.. Look, you fucked up the first time and I know it’s harsh, but you need to hear it. You fucked up and lost him. Do yourself a favor and quit hurting him _and_ others. Just move on and be happy,” Mikasa said tonelessly, shortly saying goodbye and hanging up leaving a distraught Eren.

 

* * *

 

“I forgive you. We can continue, Xavi.” Eren said smiling, only that smile didn’t reach his eyes. He fucking hated himself. Why had he so foolishly thought that Levi would take him back? Ha! He was the slut and he had to learn his place.

 

“Are you serious? I’m going to make it up to you, Baby. I’m going to be the one you’ll _want_ to spend eternity with!” Xavi laughed. He couldn’t believe that Eren had forgiven him. It had taken two long days, but he was finally forgiven! He was so damn ecstatic. He couldn’t believe his damn luck!

 

* * *

 

**A few months later**

 

“God dammit Eren! Do you never fucking listen?! Didn’t I fucking tell you to pick this shit up?!” Xavi shouted from the kitchen.

 

Eren stomped out of their bedroom and glared at Xavi, “And didn’t I say I’d get to it? Quit your fucking bitching because I’m not your damn maid!”

 

“You’re really fucking testing me, Eren! I have to ask you to do something over three times when you should just do it when I ask you once!” Xavi growled, his knuckles turning white from how tight he had them in fists.

 

“Fuck you. Are you going to try and hit me again like when I moaned LEVI’S name? Huh? Do it!” Eren screamed, knocking over a lamp. He fucking hated this guy. All they ever did was fight and argue about stupid shit!

 

Xavi winced once the lamp shattered. He glared menacingly at Eren “I really hope you’re going to clean that up..”

 

“And if I don’t?” Eren retorted. He was going to clean it up, obviously. He just wanted to get under the other man’s skin.

 

“You really.. really want me to fucking hit you, don’t you?” Xavi snapped, grabbing a random wine glass and throwing it at Eren. Instead of hitting Eren though, it hit the wall an inch from Eren’s head.

 

“Oh.. Throwing things now, Xavi? You’re upping your fucking game now!” Eren clapped sarcastically.

 

Xavi locked his jaw and glared at Eren for a few minutes before making up his mind and stomping out of the room and into his office where he slammed the door and immediately went straight for the alcohol. He hated when he and Eren got like this. It was mostly his fault he supposed, since he didn’t allow Eren to do anything in fear that he’d lose him. But in his head it all made so much damn sense.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Eren was sitting at the bar stool drinking some wine, staring out at the sunset in thought. He needed to leave Xavi.. He couldn’t do this relationship anymore. He just wasn’t good at them and was better at one-night stands. He’d know. He had been having them for a while since being with Xavi because every time they had sex, they’d just end up arguing about something immediately after.

 

All of a sudden Eren felt his windpipe being cut off and he began to claw at the hand at his throat, but he couldn’t free himself. The grip was strong and nobody else lived with them, it must be Xavi. “L-Let.. Go..” Eren wheezed, still trying to dig his blunt nails into the hand, but the next words had him freezing completely in fear.

 

“Who thehell.. is.. Bertolt?” Xavi slurred against the brunette’s ear, pressing down harder on the other male’s windpipe. He really just wanted to fucking kill him in that moment. He was pretty drunk though, but all he could remember was looking through the boy’s phone and finding messages that were really inappropriate. Describing meet up times and how good it all was.. He could only imagine what they were referring to since it hadn’t been really detailed. “You’vebeen.. sleeping with someone else, hmm?”

 

Finally freeing the blonde’s grip, Eren fell back from his chair to get away from the man, still coughing from the lack of oxygen. He glared up at the man because he wasn’t going to give in and play the fucking victim. He had done what he had because he was a fucking addict. He was tired of sex with Xavi so he had resorted to other people.

 

“Yeah, so what? Gonna punish me?” Eren wheezed, holding a hand up to his sore throat.

 

In that moment, Xavi snapped. He couldn’t take Eren’s shit anymore. So he did what his drunken mind was telling him to and basically jumped the brunette, punching him and hitting him anywhere he could, but Eren wasn’t fighting back. He didn’t know if he couldn’t or if he just didn’t want to, but that pissed him off more and he was looking to make the man bleed. He would hurt like Xavi was hurting in that moment. Couldn’t Eren see that Xavi loved him? It wasn’t fair. It was so damn unfair.

 

* * *

 

**One and a half years after the divorce**

“Eren, you look so nice!” Sharle, Xavi’s sister, complimented the brunette. They were at some party for some reason. Xavi didn’t tell Eren what it was for, just to “fucking dress nice and be obedient”.

 

“Thanks. You look wonderful and so does your husband. How is Kuklo doing with the new business?” Eren asked politely, trying to hide his discomfort. He hated parties, especially when he had to ‘play his part’. It was uncomfortable and infuriating because he had to pretend that everything was okay all of the time. And if he made one wrong move, he’d be punished for it.

 

“Thank you! Oh Kuklo is doing great! The business is doing very well and we’re actually moving across country in a few days. We were going to move sooner, but Xavi told us to wait a while longer since he wanted us to be here for this,” Sharle smiled knowingly, but didn’t say anything more as someone else greeted her and pulled her attention from Eren’s.

 

Eren sighed and walked off towards where the drinks were being served. He took a champagne glass and had a sip before it was abruptly taken out of his hand causing him to groan in annoyance. “I wasn’t going to get drunk, couldn’t have let me drink a little?”

 

“I don’t like your tone. You talk to me like that again and I will make you pay,” Xavi hissed against Eren’s ear, hugging him and smiling to hide the fact that they were not okay.

 

* * *

 

A few hours into the party later and Eren already wanted to go home. He was sitting by himself in a booth, watching others have fun. He wanted to dance, but there was nobody to dance with.

 

The lights in the venue dimmed down and Xavi walked out, raising his hand so everyone would become silent. “I invited you all here for one purpose and I think I’ve had you all waiting long enough. As you know, I am in love..”

 

 _Oh god.._ Eren thought because he knew wher this was going and he wanted to fucking leave, but he was surrounded. He couldn’t walk away, but he didn’t want this. He wanted to leave this place immediately. He.. He couldn’t run away..

 

“It may seem short notice, but I invited you all here so you could all witness this..” Xavi smiled, genuinely because he’d finally get what he wanted. He’d clip Eren’s wings and he’d never let him go. Eren would never be free again and he would belong to Xavi because they were meant for one another. Sure, they fought a lot, but they could make this work. “Eren, my love..” Xavi walked over to where Eren was internally freaking out, but was smiling brightly on the outside, he was such a good boy. “My love.. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

Eren immediately gulped at the question. He wanted to say no.. He should say no, but there was this glint Xavi’s eyes that he didn’t like.. Something told him that if he didn’t give the correct answer, that he would end up on a missing flyer. “Yes..”

 

* * *

 

 

**2 years since the divorce**

 

“Pack your shit, we’re going to my sister’s house since I have a business meeting in her town and I don’t trust your slutty ass alone. Don’t fucking ask me questions and hurry the hell up. We leave in a few hours,” Xavi said, glancing over at Eren who was sitting on the couch with his head down. He had conditioned the boy well. He was so obedient.. Such a pretty little thing.

 

“Okay, I’ll go pack.. Anything you want me to pack specifically..?” Eren asked quietly, not daring to look up at Xavi. He didn’t want to get hit anymore.. He had bruises littering his body and he just wanted it to end. Sometimes he really wished he had the courage to kill himself.

 

“I’m sure you can pack your own shit, Eren. Don’t expect me to pick everything out you useless piece of shit,” Xavi spat, walking away into his study where he spent a lot of his time, since he hated looking at Eren sometimes when he acted so damn vulnerable. He didn’t know why Eren acted that way. God, he began hitting him to toughen him up, not make him some weak piece of shit.

 

* * *

 

They had been at Sharle’s for a little over two days, but Sharle was always working and Eren had to always stay home with Kuklo. It was a little awkward because he barely knew the man, but the man seemed to stay out of his way and only spoke to him when it was necessary.

 

That night though.. That night was different, for some awful reason Xavi had stayed home and he should’ve known that it would’ve lead to something like this, but he was so stupid. Sharle had stayed late at work leaving him alone with a fucking lunatic and his brother in law. Eren had never thought that Xavi would do something like this to him. How the hell had he let his life get to this point?

 

A few months ago, he had tried sticking up for himself. But Xavi had become an alcoholic like him. He beat him up for stupid reasons. Touched him when he didn’t want to be touched. He abused him whenever he got the chance and Eren had slowly been eaten away. He couldn’t tell who he was anymore. He didn’t know what purpose his life had. Surely not to be someone’s punching bag?

 

Eren didn’t even know when the last time he smiled was. He was trapped. Xavi kept track of his texts, his phone calls. He had a tracking device on his phone. He never let Eren talk or hang out with his friends anymore. He was always there, even when Eren tried to hide from him. He felt like he was in prison.

 

He never dared to cheat on Xavi again because Xavi had said that he’d blow his brains out the moment he found out, but Eren knew Xavi cheated on him. It wasn’t fair. When Xavi came home with women’s perfume or lipstick on his neck or remnants of it on his cock, he had to keep his mouth shut and comply with whatever the man wanted. He had to please him, even if it meant Eren had to give up his reasoning and go insane with everything he did.

 

* * *

 

Eren was running in the middle of the night. He had no idea where he was heading. He had just picked a direction after sneaking out the window and ran that way. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been running but he was running out of energy fast. It also didn’t help that his body ached and he could barely breathe from the earlier choking he had received.

 

Eren turned corner after corner and kept running until he slammed into a man that was walking this late at night for some reason. Oh, shit he was going to get mugged and raped. He couldn’t get raped. Not again.

 

“What the hell? Watch where you’re fucking going!” the man growled, once Eren landed on him on the hard ground.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Eren cried, trying to get up, so he could continue running, but the man held onto his arm tightly, really frightening the brunette.

 

“Eren…?” He heard the man whisper in shock.

 

Eren turned to look at the man and once he met silver eyes, he began to sob. “Levi.. God no.. No! NO!” Eren pulled away from Levi and began to run once more. It wasn’t Levi. It couldn’t be Levi.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** A MAJOR WARNING!!!******  
> So there is a scene with RAPE in this.  
> For those that are triggered by this or just don't like it, DO NOT READ IT.  
> I'm putting in a warning, mostly so I don't get bitched at. I don't support rape nor do I think anyone should ever go through it.  
> Seriously. Don't hate on my fic just because I wrote something that you may not agree with.  
> I made sure to add many ***** so you can skip it if you still want to read the fic.  
> **********************************  
> Once again, I didn't really edit this, so if there are any mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please let me know.

It was 9:45 pm and Levi was heading to a local store that was about four blocks from where he lived with Hanji. The only real reason he was heading out was because he needed tea. He couldn’t sleep without it and they were out. Earlier he had asked Hanji to drop some off when they got home from work, but apparently their boss was being an asshole and making them spend the night to finish up some files that needed to be completed.

 

So here Levi was, in the freezing ass cold getting tea.. Alone.. Not that he was scared of the dark or anything. He had taken some self-defense classes when he was in high school, so he could definitely kick someone’s ass.

 

After about a minute or two of walking, he noticed some weird person running towards him. He wasn’t sure nor did he care, so he didn’t pay much attention to it. He pulled his phone out and began to read a text that he had just received from Hanji.

 

Unexpectedly, he felt someone run into him, probably the damn kid he had seen running. He ended up with the kid practically straddling his waist, but something felt off. This kid better not try to fucking rob him or he’d have another thing coming.

 

“What the hell? Watch where you’re fucking going!” he growled, trying to sort of push the kid off. His face was hidden from his hair, it almost looked familiar, but the hair he was thinking of was shorter.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” the man cried, trying to get up. Once Levi heard that voice.. There was no mistaking it. This was the person he had dreams about every single night.. This was..

 

“Eren…?” He whispered in shock.

 

Eren turned to look at him, but immediately he began to sob. “Levi.. God no.. No! NO!” He pulled away from Levi and ran off. Levi stared at the retreating form with his mouth open. Okay.. Something was definitely wrong.

 

Levi immediately got up and began to run after Eren. He knew that he didn’t deserve to even be near the boy with what he’d done in the past, but if the brunette was in trouble.. Levi would help him, it was the least he could do.

 

Once Levi caught up to him, he immediately reached out to grab his arm and spin him around, making him almost trip and land on Levi himself, but the raven held his ground and held onto Eren firmly. “Eren, it’s me.. It’s Levi. Are you hurt? Are you in trouble?”

 

Eren felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was.. He said he really was Levi. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but then everything that had happened in the past two years came rushing back and it was too much. Eren couldn’t take it, everything became blurry and then all of a sudden everything went black.

 

Levi waited for Eren to say something, but didn’t really expect him to pass out and land on him. What the hell was he going to do now? He now had a limp body leaning against him. He truly hoped that his neighbors wouldn’t think he murdered someone. They were already scared of him as it was. Levi sighed and made sure to pick Eren up, carrying him bridal style as he made his way back home. Maybe he wouldn’t need the tea after all. He doubted he’d get any sleep after this.

  

* * *

 

 

It had been about an hour and Levi was pacing back and forth in front of the guest room bed, where Eren was resting. When he had first seen him he thought the brunette had hickeys on his neck, but once he inspected further he saw fingerprints. Who would do something like that to him? Why would someone do that? Was he in an abusive relationship? What was he running from?

 

“God dammit, Levi. Get your shit together,” Levi mumbled to himself, running a hand through his disheveled hair. God.. Eren looked terrible. So damn terrible and he had a feeling he was at fault. Eren’s tan skin looked pale and almost.. dull. His eyes weren’t as bright as they used to be. What happened to the man with too much confidence?

 

Eren groaned and got up slowly, he could feel his head spinning. It was just awful. He could make out someone in front of him, but his vision was still a bit blurry. “Where ‘m I?”

 

“Eren! Eren, how do you feel? Do you need anything?” Levi asked, immediately walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. He just needed the contact to reassure himself that the brunette was actually okay.

 

Once Eren heard that voice and felt his touch, he recoiled, almost as if he had gotten burned. Why would Levi touch someone like him? He was a slut.. He was tainted.. “I’m fine.. I.. Uh..” Eren felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to distract himself from Levi, but once he saw whom it was. He stopped breathing.

 

He had 65 missed calls and 105 messages from Xavi. Most messages asked where he was and the rest were mostly threats. Eren threw his phone across the bed and lifted his knees to hug them tightly. He placed his head in between his arms and rocked himself back and forth, repeating “I deserved it,” over and over again. He couldn’t stop the mantra that he had said so many times before.

 

Levi stared wide-eyed at Eren. What was he doing..? What happened..? “Eren..?”

 

The brunette snapped his head in Levi’s direction. He had forgotten that Levi was there. “Um. I.. I should go. He’s going to find me. He’s going to find me and he’s going to punish me,” Eren said the last part, mostly to himself. He knew Xavi tracked his phone. It would only be a matter of time before he was found and dragged to his doom. If Xavi found him at Levi’s, he was positive the man would kill him.

 

The brunette got up and grabbed his phone, beginning to walk to the door. When he felt a hand grab his arm and stop him, he turned to look at Levi confused, “Levi?”

 

“I can’t let you leave, Eren. You can’t just.. Tell me what happened. Let me take care of you, please..” Levi begged. He was desperate. He needed the man with the teal eyes to be okay. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Eren was in trouble and he did absolutely nothing to stop it.

 

“Why would you want to do that? I thought you’d be happy.. I’m getting what I deserve, Levi,” Eren was so confused. Why would Levi even want him to stay? To protect him? Take care of him? He hasn’t been taken care of since what happened between them.

 

“What? No.. No, Eren. You’re not getting what you deserve. Let me take care of you, please. Stay with me, Eren. I’m begging you, stay with me.”

 

“Levi.. I’m not worth begging for.. I’ll.. uh.. stay for a little while,” Eren whispered, looking down at Levi’s hand. That one spot felt so warm, while his entire body felt like it was freezing. He felt like a damn corpse.

 

“Good.. I’ll.. Do you want coffee? Anything to eat? I made spaghetti earlier. You used to like that a lot. Do you want some?” Levi asked, still holding onto Eren. Somehow it felt right, he felt a bit confused.

 

“Sounds.. good. You’re spaghetti was the best, Levi. Thanks..” Eren felt warmth bloom throughout his body and he wasn’t sure what that meant. All he knew was that this.. This was so terribly wrong. He really should leave.

  

* * *

 

 

Eren sat on the couch with a mug in his hand, staring down at the wooden coffee table. Levi was sitting next to him. He could tell that Levi wanted to ask him something and he wasn’t sure what it was, but he was so sure that whatever it was he’d answer. Levi deserved the world after all he did..

 

“Eren.. You.. There are bruises on your neck. How.. They look fresh.. So, what happened? What were you running from?” Levi breathed out nervously, looking over at the brunette. He didn’t want to freak him out or make him relive a trauma. The bruises looked so fresh and he was so positive that they had to do with what he ran away from.

 

Eren stopped breathing and his eyes widened almost comically. He turned to look over at Levi and he was so confused. Why did Levi look so worried? It was almost like he cared.. But why would he care for him? It just didn’t make sense and it was something he couldn’t wrap his head around. Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “If you really want to know.. I’ll tell you..”

 

“I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

************** Earlier that evening ****************

****************************************************

Eren sat on Sharle’s couch, watching some movie he hadn’t seen before. It was supposed to be scary, but it really wasn’t. It was sort of boring, but he had nothing else to do. So he was stuck watching some lame movie.

 

He heard the front door open and slam shut. He assumed it had been Kuklo since he left and came constantly. But he was wrong. Oh so wrong.

 

“Why the hell isn’t this damn place clean? Eren where the hell are you?” Xavi shouted, dropping his suitcase onto the floor without a care.

 

Eren sighed and got up, wrapping an arm around his abdomen self consciously as he made his way to his fiancé. “I’m right here, Xavi. How was work?” Eren spoke softly, looking down at his feet.

 

“Shitty as hell, get naked and on the bed now, you stupid swine.”

 

Eren nodded and immediately turned to head to their bedroom. Once he was there, he shut the door quietly and slipped his clothes off, getting under the covers to wait for his lover.

 

After a long while Xavi and …Kuklo walked in swaying a bit and laughing really loudly about something. Eren brought the sheet up around himself to hide his body. Had Xavi forgotten that he had sent him into their room?

 

“Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Drop the damn sheet and show Kuklo what you have to offer!” Xavi demanded, turning to look at Kuklo’s stunned drunken face. “You want him? You can have him, Kuklo. On second thought.. Ever had a threesome? Eren is a little slut, he would really like it.”

 

“Vi, I’m not really sure. I’m not too drunk for this.. I can’t just cheat on your sister,” Kuklo mumbled, looking away from Eren. Was Xavi serious? How could he just pimp out his own fiancé?

 

“Ohhh, don’t be an idiot, Kuklo. You know I can take my sister away from you. You don’t do this and I tell her a few things. You got that? I’ll make her hate your damn guts. Go on. Go touch Eren,” Xavi smirked; taking another large gulp from his scotch bottle that was now nearly empty. He’d definitely need to replace that.

 

Kuklo looked over at the blonde speechless. He was going to destroy him if he didn’t sleep with the brunette? He loved Sharle too much to lose her.. He couldn’t be away from his wife.. “Fine, Xavi.” Kuklo said bitterly, taking a few steps towards the speechless brunette.

 

“No.. No, Xavi. I don’t want this. Kuklo, please…” Eren begged, pushing himself further away from the two men. He couldn’t just.. How could Xavi do this to him?!

 

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Kuklo whispered guiltily, reaching over the bed to grab the brunette’s arm and pull him harshly towards himself.

 

Eren began to thrash and scream. He tried pulling away but Kuklo’s grip was too strong. Eren could feel tears running down his face. He didn’t want this..

 

“Eren, you need to behave. Where’s my little slut?” Xavi laughed. He set the scotch down and began to unbutton his pants and pull them down. He’d show this little bitch what he got for not following orders. He was making him look bad in front of his brother-in-law!

 

Xavi walked over to Eren and slapped him as hard as he could, causing the brunette to yelp at the impact. He tore the sheet away from Eren and forcefully spread his legs, pushing him back onto the bed. “Hold him down Kuklo, I need to teach my bitch a lesson.”

 

“Xavi, I don’t think this is a g-..”

 

“Hold him down! NOW! Or I hurt Eren for every time you don’t listen to what I ask,” Xavi spat, punching Eren hard in the stomach causing him to wheeze and cough.

 

Kuklo stared at Xavi and nodded hesitantly, “I’m so sorry…” he whispered into Eren’s ear, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him against his chest, holding down his arms.

 

“No.. Please.. Let me.. go..” Eren gasped, trying to tug his arms away from the man holding him down.

 

“Shut up!” the blonde shouted. He leaned forward to trap Eren’s legs so he couldn’t kick and then shoved two fingers into him forcefully.

 

Eren screamed and gasped at the intrusion. It was too much, Xavi didn’t even lubricate. It hurt so bad that all Eren could do was thrash and gasp for air.

 

Xavi began to finger the brunette as quickly as possible to prep him for his larger cock. He enjoyed watching the brunette suffer. He was always a damn tease and he deserved this for being who he was. For being a terrible fiancé.

 

Once he deemed the man prepped enough, he pulled out his thick cock and began to stroke himself, unashamed that he was doing this in Kuklo’s presence. Kuklo could watch or fuck his fiancé for all he cared.

 

Kuklo couldn’t take this, he looked away from Eren and Xavi and stared out the window, trying to ignore what was going on. He knew that this was wrong, so damn wrong, but he was truly terrified that if he didn’t comply Xavi would hurt Eren in his drunkenness. He tried rubbing the boy’s arms in reassurance, but he knew that the boy wouldn’t be able to be reassured. This was something nobody deserved.

 

After spitting onto his hand and giving himself a few more strokes, he leaned over Eren and lined up his cock, forcefully shoving into the brunette until he was fully sheathed. He allowed the blubbering boy a few minutes to get used to his length, before pulling out to the tip and snapping his hips forwards forcefully.

 

Eren yelped at the intrusion, he couldn’t do anything but sob and hyperventilate. He tilted his head back towards Kuklo’s chest and closed his eyes, mentally trying to think of nicer things so he could forget that he was here. He just wanted to forget. He could feel Xavi brutally pound into him and he swore that he was bleeding because he could feel hot liquid dripping from his entrance.

 

Kuklo held onto Eren tightly with his eyes closed and tried to pretend he was just holding the boy. He wasn’t here allowing the brunette to get raped. No, he was holding him because he was frightened from the movie he had watched. Yeah, that was it. He was taking care of Eren.

 

Xavi grunted over and over again, his hips slamming into the brunette forcefully. This felt so damn good. God he enjoyed Eren so damn much. He loved him so much, even if he didn’t always do things right lately. He loved Eren so damn much… He just wanted Eren to love him. To be his. To belong to him.

 

Eren didn’t know how long had passed, but he had stopped crying a while ago and was instead looking over at the wall blankly. He could still feel Xavi fucking him, but he had gone numb. He didn’t even try fighting it anymore. He could feel Kuklo shaking behind him. Poor guy. He probably didn’t sign up for this. Eren hadn’t signed up for this either, but he knew he deserved this. He was actually surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. He wondered what Levi was doing right now. He could imagine the raven man drinking some tea in a warm bed with his beautiful fiancé. He smiled slightly at the thought. Levi deserved to be happy.

 

After a few more minutes and more grunting and groaning, Xavi reached over Eren’s legs to wrap his hands around his throat. He squeezed as hard as he could. He could feel Eren begin to convulse and he watched his eyes roll back, making sure to relentlessly pound into him at the same time.

 

Eren felt pleasure in the choke. He really hoped that Xavi would just kill him so he’d be able to get away from this misery. He could feel the pleasure building up as well from being choked and being pounded into. He could finally feel his cock twitching in response to what was happening to him, but all too sudden his vision was gone and he couldn’t feel anything anymore. It was almost as if he was floating in an expanse of nothingness.

 

Once Eren finally woke up, he looked around the dark room and realized that he was alone. His neck felt really sore and every time he moved slightly he winced in pain. His bottom hurt so badly. Eren slid off the bed slowly, his legs trembled, but he had to do something. He slipped his clothes on at a really slow pace. When he was fully dressed he made his way to the door very carefully, but before he could open it, it opened on it’s own and he froze. If it was Xavi, he would die. Not that he really cared, but he didn’t want to die painfully.

 

“Eren! Holy shit.. Eren, you need to get out. Xavi is really angry. I’ve tried claming him down, but just go. Leave this place now!” Kuklo whispered hurriedly. Looking back every few seconds to make sure the blonde man didn’t come to see his fiancé was finally awake.

 

Eren tried to speak, but all that came out was a weird croak, so instead he reached out to squeeze Kuklo’s arm and nod, smiling gratefully.

 

Kuklo gave him a curt nod in return and then shut the door. Eren could hear him walking away and he decided to make his move then. He opened the window and slid down as carefully as he could and once he was free he ran..

 

************************* 

*************************

* * *

 

 

 

**Present**

“I’m going to kill him. Eren, I’m going to fucking… God dammit!” Levi screamed, knocking over his glass of water in anger. Once he saw Eren flinch though, he stopped what he was doing and stared down at Eren. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. How could Eren.. his Eren.. go through this? “I’m sorry. I just.. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

“No. I did. I was a slut Levi. I broke your heart. I deserved this. It’s okay. Xavi isn’t a bad guy.. He loves me,” Eren spoke quietly. Couldn’t Levi understand that this is what he should want?

 

“What? No! No Eren. You.. You’re not a slut. You broke my heart, but you deserve happiness.. Shit!” Levi began to pace in front of the coffee table. “Mikasa.. She called me and tried to warn me.. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I was too damn jealous to fucking listen. Eren, I seriously thought you were happy. If I would’ve known, I swear I would’ve come for you,” Levi said, kneeling in front of Eren. “I’m so sorry that I did this to you. I’m so fucking sorry..”

 

“Levi, this isn’t your fault. I.. Levi.. You’re such a nice person. You shouldn’t feel bad for someone like me. I’m not worth it,” Eren frowned, reaching over to cup Levi’s cheek. He was starting to feel terrible. All he was doing was upsetting Levi.

 

“Shit.. Eren that’s not true..” Levi sighed, leaning into Eren’s touch. “Do you.. Do you want a drink?”

 

* * *

 

“.. Then he told the whole fucking school that he had seen me give you a blowjob in the restroom. I was so damn embarrassed!” Eren laughed, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t accidentally spit on Levi.

 

“Holy shit.. Jean was such a little bitch. Remember when Mikasa found out and she almost fucking gutted me in the cafeteria?” Levi chuckled, taking another swig from his beer.

 

“She was so mad. ‘How dare you ruin my best friend’s innocence!’,” Eren snorted so loudly that he covered up his face and blushed in embarrassment.

 

“You were so not innocent! You’re the one that told me to pull my pants down because what had you said? ‘Levi, I demand your cock! It is your duty as my boyfriend to comply and give it to me!’” Levi laughed so hard that he swore he was going to shit himself. When was the last time he fucking laughed? When was the last time he had felt so good? Levi scoffed and grabbed Eren’s hands, pulling them away from his face, “Stop hiding. You’re too cute for your own good Eren Jäger.”

 

“Ackerman,” Eren giggled, poking Levi’s cheek.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s still Eren Ackerman,” he blushed, looking away from Levi.

 

“Oh.. Why?” Levi asked curiously, smiling at the brunette. He had missed him so damn much.

 

“I loved it so much that I couldn’t give it up,” Eren turned to smile sheepishly at the raven.

 

“’s that so? Well, I still like it.. I always liked it,” Levi smiled. He reached over to cup the brunette’s cheek. He couldn’t help but lean forward and look at the boy fondly. He had missed him.. so.. damn.. much..

 

Eren’s eyes widened at what Levi was doing, but he wouldn’t allow Levi to ruin his relationship. He knew he was way beyond drunk, but he loved Levi too much to allow him to do something stupid, “Levi.. Stop. Where’s your fiancé?”

 

“Please Eren…” Levi breathed, looking at the brat desperately, “Please.. Please, brat.”

 

Eren gasped at the old nickname that he had first hated, but ended up loving almost too much. Eren nodded frantically, basically throwing himself at Levi.

 

Levi couldn’t help but smile at how eager Eren was. Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s and what was meant to be a simple kiss ended up being a kiss that was so full of passion and desperation. Neither Levi nor Eren could really bring themselves to care. For the moment, they allowed themselves to be selfish. They needed this. They wanted this. They had been waiting for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! This should've been out months ago, but I was suffering from writer's block and terrible depression and laziness. I know, excuses! excuses! I hope you enjoy this shitty chapter. <3

Eren woke up confused. He was in a room that he didn’t recognize and he had an arm around his waist that felt almost too familiar. Not only that, but Xavi would never cuddle with him. He hadn’t for so long. The brunette almost felt at peace, but then everything that had happened last night came back in a rush and his heart got caught in his throat for a second. He didn’t.. He didn’t sleep with Levi, right?

 

Eren turned to see the raven man sleeping peacefully besides him and he really did have an arm wrapped around Eren’s waist, but once he checked under the covers, they were both fully clothed. This was great. This meant that they had nothing to worry about. They didn’t cheat and he could go back to Xavi and be his usual slutty self.

 

With a nod to himself, Eren slowly unwrapped Levi’s arm from around him, stopping only when Levi rolled over and began to mumble something in his sleep. Once the brunette was sure he wouldn’t wake the raven-haired man, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. Finally slipping out and closing the door softly behind him, he then went to the living room to grab his things. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn’t want to get caught by Levi’s fiancé or make Xavi even angrier than he most likely already was.

 

Just as Eren made it to the living room, he came face to face with a brunette, whose hair was in a messy ponytail. They had their arms crossed and were glaring angrily at him. Eren seriously just wanted to drop down on his knees and beg for forgiviness –for tempting Levi. He really hadn’t meant to. Eren gulped, he was probably going to die.

 

“So, you staying for breakfast or are you leaving before Levi wakes up?” the brunette’s glare switched to a playful smile, flipping a pancake, before looking back up at the frightened teal-eyed boy.

 

“I-I sh-should go..” Eren stuttered, walking backwards to the couch to retrieve his jacket.

 

“Levi will get angry if you leave him, especially if you guys slept together, you know? He doesn’t like that kind of thing,” they looked the boy over, almost as if studying him. He definitely had some type of limp. Could Levi really not control himself? Jeez. “..being left..”

 

“I-N-No! You have the wrong idea. Levi and I didn’t.. We-He wouldn’t do that!” Eren defended the raven. Was this person actually his fiancé? They seemed too cool with Levi cheating, even though they definitely did nothing!

 

“You sure? I came home to you two making out pretty heavily,” they smirked, shaking their head, “I get he was intoxicated, but he’s never done that with me. Not that I ever expected him to,” they say to themselves, plating a pancake and adding more batter to the greased pan.

 

“Oh.. Oh my god! I-I’m so sorry. It was all my fault. I swear. Please don’t dump Levi over something like that. I.. Please,” Eren spoke frantically. What has he done? He’s ruined another relationship for Levi. He had hoped that he and Levi could at least be friends, but now? The brunette wont be able to trust himself around the raven anymore. Why does he always ruin everyone? “I swear we didn’t have sex. W-we.. I can’t have sex..”

 

“Kid, I’m so sorry.. You don’t have to freak out,” they chuckled, walking over with a stack of pancakes to hand to the boy. “I’m sorry. I just thought that I’d have some fun with teasing. I’ve never seen you before and since I have never seen Levi be so.. _open_ with someone else. I’m just going to guess that you’re Eren,” they smiled softly, handing the plate to the boy. “Please go sit down and make yourself at home, but don’t go. Levi would probably scold me for letting you leave.”

 

“I.. No, this isn’t right. Nothing about this situation is right,” the brunette began to tremble, his grip on the plate turning his knuckles white because this surely felt like some type of fucked up dream. If he was honest, he didn’t want to wake up. He had wanted to see Levi since he left two years ago and now that he was here _with_ Levi, he was afraid that the man would just disappear _again_.

 

“I-I.. I’ll just fuck everything up again..” Eren breathed, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart. Of course you won’t! You’re welcomed here and I’m not really sure how you and Levi got back in touch or what happened, but I’m positive Levi will want to keep you in his life this time.. You know he feels awful for what he did to you in the past..” Hanji said softly, rubbing small circles into the brunette’s lower back. “Now, you should come eat because you look awfully skinny. Have you been feeding yourself? Maybe we sh-..”

 

“Really, already trying to steal him from me, Hanji?” Levi interrupted from his propped up position against the door, his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

Hanji turned to glare at the man, pulling Eren closer to squeeze him, as he had startled at Levi’s voice. “Don’t you have something better to do than to sneak up on the unsuspecting?”

 

“Oh? I woke up to an empty bed and decided to come out. It isn’t my fault you guys didn’t hear me. Now, why the hell is Eren crying? If you did something Hanji, I will throw away your fucking pill collection.”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Hanji huffed, squeezing a mostly shocked Eren. “We’re best friends now and I’ve decided to keep him. You can’t have him, Levi!”

 

“Uhh.. Am I.. Should I leave you two alone?” Eren asked, staring down at his socked feet. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself since Levi and this Hanji were arguing with one another and about him. He felt like he was a child with two parent’s fighting for his affection or something.

 

“Don’t be silly, Brat. Let’s go eat. At least this useless piece of shit decided to cook something,” Levi said, smiling at Hanji and sending a wink their way.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up Ackerman. I do things.. occasionally,” they pouted dramatically.

 

“Oi, shitty glasses, don’t lie to the boy when you’ve just met. That isn’t a great foundation to start on,” Levi said, gripping the crook of Eren’s arm as he passed by Hanji to lead him to the dining room table.

 

“Oh whatever!” Hanji called out, getting back to making some pancakes, leaving Eren and Levi to converse alone for a bit.

 

“Levi..” Eren whispered, panicked almost. “I shouldn’t be here.. This is.. Why is Hanji okay with us making out and sleeping in the same bed? And and.. I’ve already imposed.. Levi, Xavi is pissed off.. I need to get back,” the brunette said, biting at his lip nervously. He knew Xavi tracked him; he didn’t want to cause any problems for Levi when they just re-met after so long.

 

Levi made sure to sit Eren down before he sat down himself, crossing his legs underneath himself, as it was habit. “Look, Eren.. you’re welcomed here. You truly are, I..” Levi took a deep breath, his hand going to his hair to run through his long locks. “I was such a shitty person to you and I want to make it up to you, okay? I’m here.. Is what I’m trying to say. I will fucking be here because I need you, Eren.. and I guess that I fucking hope you need me too. I want to take care of you like I should’ve back then..” Levi frowned, looking down at the tablecloth.

 

Eren began to fidget, his eyes darting to look over at Hanji in the kitchen and then to Levi, wondering if it was even okay for Levi to say that.. To say that to him. He had deserved what he had gotten, couldn’t Levi see that he did the right thing? But the whole needing him.. Of course Eren needed him, in some way he always would even if it wasn’t through marriage. Eren couldn’t help but smile a little, his hand itching to hold Levi’s in reassurance, but obviously not doing so in fear that Xavi would find out.

 

“As for Hanji.. I don’t know if it’ll make sense to you, but it was something that worked for us and just.. don’t judge us too harshly, please.. Look, we have a special relationship I suppose,” Levi said, his eyes darting to Eren’s and back to the table. He really didn’t want to be judged. “We only got engaged because we were single and well, we really didn’t think anybody would want us.. So, we made this deal that we’d be together, but once Hanji’s dumbass assistant finally started paying attention to them, we sort of agreed to be fiance’s with benefits? I know it’s weird and that’s the fucking thing.. Hanji and I don’t fuck, I.. After you..” Levi slapped his palms over his face and groaned. “After we broke up, it’s been hard to get my fucking dick up, okay? I haven’t had sex since after.. I.. You.. Shit.”

 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he didn’t know why Levi would feel judged by him. He had no room to judge. _Sluts shouldn’t judge_. He also knew it was so wrong to feel excited that Levi had a relationship like that because Levi couldn’t possibly want him in _that way_. Plus, he was unworthy, so that wasn’t a possibility. Eren’s eyes widened to Levi’s admission. No sex? Wow.. the brunette truly felt awful now. He’s had countless sex. Man.. He truly was a fucking shitty slut.

 

“Levi, I wouldn’t judge you. Ever. If that sort of relationship works out for you and your fiancé then I’m happy for you. I’ve always hoped you were. And I’m sorry you can’t have sex, another thing I ruined,” Eren spoke softly, mumbling the last part to himself. “Also, I’m so sorry for last night.. We shouldn’t have.. kissed. You may have a relationship like that with Hanji, but I don’t.. My fiancé is going to be so angry with me.”

 

“Eren, you didn’t ruin anything,” Levi sighed, his hand reaching up to cup Eren’s cheek gently. “I was a total dick that.. God. How can you be here with me now and not hate me? I fucked up and you’re so special Eren. You always were.” Levi’s hand slipped off of Eren’s cheek and to his own lap with a slap, his jaw tensing at the mention of their kiss being a mistake because _that_ fucking hurt. Did Eren not feel anything for him? “Your fiancé? You can’t tell me that you’re going back to him Eren.. not after.. Eren, not after he fucking raped you!” Levi growled the last part when he leaned in so Hanji wouldn’t overhear.

 

“What else am I supposed to do? He.. He was mad at me, I deserved it. He loves me.. He only did what was right. Plus, I don’t have anywhere else to go.. He made me sell the house you left,” Eren said, nibbling at his lip anxiously, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“He _loves_ you? You don’t rape someone you love! Yes, who am I to speak, right? But Eren, fuck! You didn’t deserve shit and don’t fucking spew that bullshit to me. I just told you I was here! I’m here, stay here with us!” Levi said, almost desperately. That Xavi guy didn’t deserve Eren and Levi was going to protect the brunette from the likes of him. Fuck that guy, he could send him to prison for being a damn asshole.

 

Eren frowned, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I don’t want to impose.. He’s going to get so mad, Levi.. He’s going to hurt me.. He’s going to hurt you! Oh my god! I can’t Levi!” Eren cried, wiping at his nose roughly with his sleeve. “I can’t hurt you anymore,” he sniffed, beginning to hyperventilate because he was so fucking scared. So scared of ruining Levi more than he already had.

 

“Oi, kid.. You’re not imposing. Hey, Eren.. Calm down. That asshole isn’t coming here and if he does I’m kicking his ass. Hey.. sh,” Levi stood up from where he sat to wrap his arms around Eren, slowly rocking them back and forth, trying to calm him. “I want you to stay.. Please stay for me,” Levi breathed into the brunette’s hair, looking up at Hanji who had gone quiet in the kitchen. They were staring at the pair sympathetically, but once Levi made eye contact, they nodded to him and smiled gently, getting back to making more pancakes.

 

“L-Le-vi, I-I.. Y-You re-ally w-want me he-ere?” the boy hiccupped in between his words, his hyperventilating taking his breath away.

 

“Of course, Brat. I want you with me always,” Levi smiled, his hand now rubbing random patterns into Eren’s back.

 

“O-okay, then I’ll s-stay,” Eren whispered, leaning into Levi’s loving touch unconsciously, something he hadn’t felt in so long, but desperately needed.

 

Sadly, their moment was broken by loud banging on the front door and muffled yelling that Levi couldn’t make out. Hanji popped their head into the room confused. Who the hell could that be?

 

The only indication they got was Eren tensing up and his sobbing picking up loudly. The boy’s entire body began to tremble. He had his eyes shut and his head shaking frantically as he mumbled something under his breath. Levi became quite confused, but once he heard what the person on the other side was yelling he became furious.

 

“Eren! Eren, I know you’re in there and you better get your ass out here!” The man shouted, the banging on the door never seizing.

 

“Hanji, get Eren and take him to the room. I’ve got this,” Levi growled, his glare fixed on the door. He was beyond angry. He swore he’d kill the guy on the other side. He wouldn’t regret one fucking thing.

 

Hanji hurriedly grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him away as quickly as they could, but it was sort of hard when the boy tried clinging onto Levi and screamed no because he feared for Levi’s life. He didn't want to leave Levi alone when he could lose him in an instant. Xavi wasn’t someone to have on your bad side because he could do things. He could have his cop buddies get rid of someone without anyone knowing - without a trace.

 

Levi couldn’t even hear the brunette if he wanted to. He had no idea of the struggle that the boy went through because all he could hear was the relentless pounding and shouting from the other side. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed the bat next to the door, ready to come face to face with this shitty monster who called himself a man. He reached out for the doorknob, once he unlocked it, ready to open it to reveal the shitty person who had the audacity to come to _his _house and frighten what he didn't deserve. ** _He was going to fucking kill him_**.__

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for this, but my main focus will be on [The Silver Eyes From Next Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654777/chapters/17429791) Please leave comments and tell me what y'all think! I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69) I also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/erxnjagxr/) with wannabe cosplay. Check out my other fics: [Snow Orphan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734/chapters/18526210) and [A Family Affair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8230219/chapters/18861493).


End file.
